Frosty's Winter Wonderland
Frosty's Winter Wonderland is Rankin/Bass's ninth Christmas-themed production (although the holiday itself is never mentioned in the story), and their first sequel to an earlier production - to be more exact, it is a sequel to Frosty the Snowman. It was originally broadcast on ABC on December 2, 1976. Synopsis Years have passed since Frosty left for the North Pole, but kept his promise to the children that he'd be back again someday. When he hears the news about the first snowfall of the season, he decides to come back to the children. The children are excited to hear about Frosty's return and are overjoyed when he comes back to play with them, but when Jack Frost (voiced by Paul Frees) sees the fun that the children are having with Frosty and becomes jealous. Despite the fun he has, Frosty ends up feeling lonely again at the end of each day when his friends go home for the night, making him cry for the first time. To cheer him up, they make a wife (suggested names included Cleopatra and Corn Flakes) named Crystal (voiced by Shelley Winters) for him, but she is not alive like he is. The children try placing a ladies' hat on her head, but to no avail. Late that night, Frosty presents his stationary sweetheart with a bouquet of frost flowers. His gift of love brings her to life, and she immediately says his trademark line: "Happy Birthday". The two joyously frolic through the snow, until Jack uses a gust of icy wind to blow off Frosty's hat (and stealing his life force, too), thus turning him into a regular snowman. As he taunts Crystal with cries of "No more Frosty! No more Frosty!", she refuses to believe that her frozen fiance is truly gone for good. Sculpting a corsage out of snow, she places it on Frosty's chest and gives him a kiss which immediately brings him back to life with his usual cheerful catch phrase. Jack is befuddled at Frosty's reanimation, and the snow-couple begins to slide down the slope of the hill they were on. Angered, Jack throws Frosty's hat, which returns to its rightful place on the snowman's head. Frosty and Crystal run through the town shouting their wedding announcement to the children. The children gather together with Parson Brown, the local preacher, in town to marry them. Parson Brown says that he can't perform the ceremony, as he can only legally marry real people, not snowpeople. Everyone is dejected until Parson Brown suggests they build a "snow parson" with his assistance. After the minister is constructed from snow, Parson Brown states that "A parson is not a parson 'til he holds the good book in his hand." He places a Bible into the snow parson's hand, and he is immediately vivified (and once again, stating the "Happy Birthday" line). Jack Frost witnesses this and decides to spoil the wedding with a blizzard. Crystal decides to reason with him and pleas for him to stop the blizzard. He complies, and she asks for him to be the best man at the wedding (after all, the whole wedding should be wintry, and so it would only be appropriate for him to be the best man). Finally feeling appreciated, Jack agrees and even he calls out "Happy Birthday!" The wedding goes on without a hitch, to the song "Winter Wonderland". Frosty, Crystal, and Jack have fun with the children all winter, but they notice the weather is starting to grow warm again. Jack decides to make it so that winter lasts forever and Frosty and Crystal can stay. As the overly long winter continues and worries adults, Parson Brown decides to talk with everyone. He tells that winter can never last forever, or the trees will never sprout leaves and flowers will never grow. Frosty, Crystal, and Jack are saddened, but acknowledge it's time for them to leave. They once again head for the train to the North Pole (But not before one last skate through town and one more scare for the local policeman). All traces of winter melt away, but everyone remembered that the winter wonderland was a good memory and good memories can never die, so the narrator (Voiced by Andy Griffith) said. Because everyone knows that on one not so faraway day, that first snowflake will fall. The scene then shows Jack Frost up in a tree. And in a few months, the whole town becomes a winter wonderland again. The special ends with the narrator saying to the viewers, "May all your winters be wonderful," with Frosty and Crystal responding, "And frosty, too!" Songs *Frosty the Snowman *Winter Wonderland Cast External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0134661/ ] at the Internet Movie Database * Platypus Comix's review Category:Christmas Category:Children.